Legends
by MyChemicalWaffles
Summary: Bloody Mary is back. She's bigger, badder, and here for revenge. In a town full of mundies, she has her own theme park of violence and murder, and it's up to Bigby and Snow to stop her. Mary isn't the only "new" face in town this time around, though...
1. Chapter 1

**I felt like writing a new story before the school year starts up for me, so here we go.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Legends Never Die**

The streets were empty that night. Winter still hadn't completely vanished, as there was a chill in the air, and the ground was still slick in a few places where puddles from the recent rain had started to freeze over. People didn't want to be out in this weather, and the only reason he was was because he had places to be.

The boy walking down the road was breathing heavily, his breath billowing out in clouds as he walked. He had been running, the situation awkward, but a common one with kids his age in this town. He had almost been caught in his girlfriend's house, and although her parent's hadn't seen him, he knew they would check with his own soon enough to make sure he was home.

He wasn't going to make it in time.

He let out a sigh as he heard his phone ring in his jacket pocket. He didn't bother to check it before he answered it, putting it up to his ear and preparing himself for the barrage of questions and scolding comments about to be thrown his way.

 _"Bloody Mary."_

The boy tilted his head slightly and took the phone away from his ear to look at who had called him.

"What the hell...?"

Although a call was going, there was no name where there should of been. It was just blank, the timer for the call counting the seconds away.

He put the phone back up to his ear, not in the mood for this, whatever it was. "Who is this?"

A chuckle was heard on the other end of the phone, quiet yet harsh.

 _"Bloody Mary."_

The reply was whispered, and the tone sent chills down the boy's back. Officially done with it, he ended the call and shoved his phone in his pocket, wishing he had anything he could've grabbed in his pocket that would make him feel safer.

He shook his head, slightly ashamed that he was afraid, but he still quickened his pace and hurried to get home. He tried to tell himself he was just cold, and he was going to be in trouble if he parents caught him out of the house at this hour, but he knew he couldn't convince himself that that was the truth.

The truth was that he felt cold all over his body. The truth was that he kept seeing things out of the corner of his eye. The truth was that he _knew_ he was being followed. And he wanted to be behind a locked door as soon as possible.

Then he heard it, echoing off the buildings around him, that laugh. Mocking him, laughing at him like the little insect he was, trying to escape a the finger of the adult about to squash him no matter how fast he ran.

But he still ran. He broke into a sprint, wanting to get away from whatever was turning him into entertainment. The laughing grew louder in his ears, and he continued to run, stumbling every now and then, but never falling. His heart hammered in his ears, yet the laugh still remained, ringing in his ears, repeating over and over in his head, bouncing around inside his skull.

Finally, his house came into view, and the laughter suddenly stopped. Slowing down to a stop, he stood in front of his door, panting after all the effort he had put into getting there. He chucked weakly, knowing he was safe. He reached for the door knob, knowing his parents were somehow still asleep, when the voice came from behind him, loud and clear, with a small hint of a giggle at the edges.

"Bloody Mary."

He screamed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Comfort of Apartment 204

**A weird thought, but I'm tempted to change the rating of this story. I rated it M just to be safe, but a T rating might fit. I'll have to see where this story goes. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Reponses to the Reviews:**

 **FineChyna: Alliteration is fine. It's actually one of my favorite literary devices. I'm glad you're looking forward to this!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Comfort of Apartment 204**

"Shit!"

Bigby Wolf was already in a not good mood, but being covered in slush and mud on the way to the Woodlands was just enough to turn a bad day into shitty one. A taxi cab had been speeding down the street- a unusual sight since traffic was usually hell- and had run through a puddle near Bigby, who was about to cross the street. He was soaked.

He was still dripping when he opened the door to his apartment, storming in and slamming the door behind him. Plopping into his only chair with a sigh, Bigby rubbed his face, wondering once again if "home sweet home" would ever apply to this shithole he called his own. It was small, but he couldn't do much about that. He knew he would never move into a different apartment, but as he thought about it, he didn't really mind. 204 was his, and had always been his home. He doubted anyone else would want to live in an apartment that had his blood staining some places on the floor.

He leaned back, resting his head against the wall behind him. He needed sleep. The last few days had been long and difficult, costing him time and patience that he didn't have to spare. The last thing he had been told in the office today was that a fable would be in his office in the morning to speak with him. At the moment, Bigby knew it was past midnight.

He closed his eyes, willing sleep to come, and it did, engulfing him quickly.

But it didn't last long.

* * *

 _Fear._

 _It had been so long since he had felt it, the icy feeling crawling up his spine, making his breathing quicken and his heart race. He bared his teeth, his claws flexing into the earth below him. He wouldn't let it control him. It would never control him._

 _Bigby sniffed the air, searching for the stench of his enemy. At first, he could only pick up the scent of damp soil and a few other animals, but as quickly as he caught them, they were replaced by a_ _metallic odor, one that was familiar and sharp. The smell of blood. But it was different somehow, a sweet tang to the scent, almost like rotting fruit. He knew what it was. It made his fur bristle and stand on end, his breath came in quick pants because of her. The memories she brought up weren't pleasant. They were buried for a reason._

 _Suddenly, she was in front of him. He snarled, his fangs gleaming. She needed to_ back up.

 _Of course, she only laughed. It was a throaty chuckle, and could've easily been a growl. But Bigby knew what it was. He was the thing he found humorous._

 _"You know, Wolf, I_ _didn't think I'd have the pleasure of meeting you again after our last..._ talk. _" Her eyes flashed on the last word, a grin like a razor blade forming on her face._

 _Bigby was about to growl, but as the low_ _rumble started in his throat he yelped in pain. He tasted blood in his mouth, coppery and strong. His throat burned, causing him to cough and hack, causing Mary's smile to grow._

 _"I didn't want to be interrupted while I was trying to get my point across, so I took the liberty of making sure this would be a one-sided conversation," Mary chuckled. "You see, I've been given an opportunity of sorts. A second chance, if you'd like to call it that."_

 _Bigby was silent, although it seemed like he had no other option. He could only glare at her as she talked._

 _"The only reason I've decided to share this news with you is because I think you'll find my plan as fun as I do. We're going to play a little game of tag. And I'm_ it. _The longer the game goes on, the more entertainment it'll give me, and I'm sure you'll love playing_ _along. The problem is, I'm not in New York anymore, since that place is a bit boring now, a bit like old news, really. It's your job to find me."_

 _She laughed again, the sound echoing off the trees Bigby realized were growing around them the longer she talked._

 _"I won't make it difficult to figure out where I am now. Anyway, I think I'm done here, I've got places to be, ya know?" She giggled, turning and walking towards the trees. She looked back at him once she had reached the edge, her eyes gleaming._

 _"See you 'round."_


	3. Chapter 3: Ghost Stories

**It's been a pretty long time, hasn't it? Yeah, I honestly haven't had the motivation to write. I actually didn't have wifi for a few months so that didn't t help. Please forgive me for adding in a few filler chapters, it's just to introduce information and to help me get back in the swing of things. However, this doesn't mean I'm going to put out trash. If you have issues with the chapters, please feel free to tell me.**

 **Also, since season two is coming out I kind of figured it had been long enough, ya know?**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Ghost Stories**

What can I even say about the whole thing, other than how much it terrified me? There hadn't been a story like this for ages in our town, if at all. No one just turned up slaughtered on their own doorstep around here. Not one person in this town was that much of a monster.

The press had covered it for about a week now, and it just kept getting more and more horrifying every single time it was featured on the news at night, and in the morning. A puddle of blood bigger than the body itself, the throat of the victim slashed. Bloody footprints leading away into the street, as if the murderer went on a casual stroll afterwards. No weapon to be seen. but it had to have been something sharp and jagged, since the skin on the victim was almost ripped away in several places. It was like something from a horror movie. At night my little sister would wake up at odd times, screaming and crying that the monster had been knocking at her window. At school, people started telling each other how they thought it had gone down, or who had done it. One way or another, imaginations got the best of everyone, and that's when the ghost stories started.

"It's totally Mary, man"

"Dude, stop," Sam said, rolling her eyes. She didn't really believe in the paranormal, and with all the theories her patience was getting thin.

"But what if it is?" Marcus asked, his eyes wide. He was the opposite of Sam, kind of deer-like in personality, and he had been scared out of his mind ever since the body had been found.

"I doubt it," I answered, speaking with my mouth full of cafeteria food. I swallowed, then continued. "It was probably some freak from the middle of nowhere. There are acres of woods around the town and you know someone fucked up in the head has to be out there."

Sam nodded. "You can't just go around saying it's a ghost when there's an actual killer out there."

This didn't stop Kaleb from arguing. "Okay, but hear me out...what if you're wrong? I mean, what kind of human just comes into town, murders someone, and then disappears without a trace?"

Sam sighed, rolling her eyes. "A muderer maybe? Just drop it. They left footprints behind anyway, and as far as I know, ghosts don't do that."

Kaleb muttered something under his breath, but otherwise he was silent on the subject.

Personally, I doubted it was a ghost. Sam was right, ghosts didn't leave footprints, and from what I knew they didn't really do physical stuff to murder people. The possessed them and made them jump off of a building when they got bored, or made them give birth to demon children.

This didn't stop anyone else from being scared, though. Kids all had curfews now, and places were closing up earlier than before. People walking home had to walk in buddy groups. In gym, they had started teaching self defense. I was scared too, but unless something happened that really was unexplainable, I wasn't going to even think about mosters and ghosts coming out of the woods at night to slash people's throats.

When school was over, I rode the bus home. One of the good things to come out of this murder stuff was that I got let off right in front of my house.

Walking inside, I was met with a punch in the face from the smell of garlic.

"Mom, what the hell is that smell?"

My mom's reply came from the kitchen, sounding tired. "It's to help your sister!"

I walked to the kitchen to stand in the doorway, slinging my backpack to the side by the fridge. "What's garlic gonna do?"

My mom sighed. "She said garlic keeps away monsters, so she's making me cut some up so she can make a charm to hang above her door and window. I'm doing it so maybe she'll let me sleep at night."

"Poor thing has been scared senseless for a while now. She isn't getting sleep either," I said, walking to stand beside her. "You're probably helping her out a lot by doing this."

"Why don't you do it then? Have a sense of heart?" my mom asked, her eyebrows raised.

My answer was simple. "Homework."

The only response I got was a was one of those mom "mhm"s, so I picked up my backpack and went to my room to actually work on my algebra.

In the middle of the page, my mind naturally started to wander. I wondered if it really could've been a ghost that had slaughtered that kid. Spirits didn't really have a reason to be all vengeful around here, even if it was the kind of place you'd see in a horror movie. We hadn't had any secret murders in this town, or local legends. Maybe that's why we went to the most basic stories to use as an excuse.

It took me about an hour to finish my assignment after I kept focusing back to the monsters idea, so it was a relief to stand and pop every joint in my body and look outside for the first time in forever to prove to myself that nothing was out there. Naturally, I looked really hard for a minute. I still didn't want to take chances.

The window looked out into our backyard, and at the end of the slope it made was a small line of trees acting as a privacy fence. It hadn't been dark for long, but bugs were already gathering around the light on the deck near my room. The only noise was one of them hitting the window every now and then over and over for a few seconds. Nothing murder-y here.

Outside my door I could hear my little sister arguing with my mom about how high the garlic had to be. I kind of wanted one now, too.

I shut my blinds and began getting ready for bed, not that I was actually going to sleep this early. The only thing I was doing was getting into comfortable clothes and brushing my teeth. I wanted to be lazy now, and my favorite shows were going to be on soon.

Once I was changed, I settled down into bed and turned on my tv. Not to my surprise, the news was covering the same thing as this morning. I sighed. I just wanted to forget about it all, move on and keep going on with my life. I know it sounded horrible, and maybe insensitive, but it was scaring me and this whole town, and I wanted it gone. I wanted to be able to sleep with my window open again, and to have my sister go to bed before the last possible second. Most of all, I wanted to stop hearing about every possible myth or legend it could've been. I wanted an answer, and I wanted one that wasn't a stupid story.

* * *

 _Back In New York, three weeks later_

Bigby was conflicted. He wasn't about to tell anyone he'd started having nightmares about Mary, but a small piece of his mind told him they were more than just dreams. He'd started getting more specific hints from her, talking about who she wanted to go for and how. She talked about her victims in greater detail, telling Bigby he was running out of time. Recently, she had to decided to mock him, talking about how there would be no town left by the time he actually got off his ass to find her.

It was Colin that changed his mind.

* * *

 _"You look like shit."_

 _Bigby didn't acknowlege the pig, instead opening his fridge to see what was inside._

 _"You must really be out of it to think there would be food in there."_

 _Bigby sighed and shut the door. "Listen, Colin, I'm fine. I just haven't gotten much sleep lately."_

 _"Bullshit," Colin stated simply, like it was just a fact. "The Business Office hasn't had anything important behind its doors in months."_

 _"I didn't say it was the Business Office," Bigby answered, not thinking about what he was saying._

 _"So it's the nightmares then?"_

 _Bigby's eyes widened, and then narrowed. "What do you mean?"_

 _"Hey, don't get mad at me for knowing what's actually going on," Colin answered defensively, but his mood changed as his ears dropped. "I've been real worried about you, ya know? Screaming her name every night but still not waking up."_

 _Bigby's eyes softened, his face showing his defeat. He walked back towards his chair and sank into it, his hands rubbing his face as he tried to figure out a response._

 _"I've been trying to sleep normally for three weeks," he said finally, his voice soft. "But every night she's still there, telling me about all the things she's done."_

 _Colin padded over, peering up into Bigby's face. "When's the last time you smoked?"_

 _It may have seemed like an odd question if Bigby didn't know what he was talking about. "I smoked my last pack a few days ago."_

 _Colin sighed. "C'mon Bigby, you know something's wrong if you aren't going through a pack a day. How have you not gone insane yet?"_

 _Bigby shook his head. "I guess I've been too tired to even notice."_

 _"It's New York City. You can't just ignore it all."_

 _"I can."_

 _"You need to tell someone. Why not Snow? She'll listen, and maybe she knows something that will help."_

 _"I can't, Colin. It's not that easy."_

 _"Swallow your fuckin' pride and go talk to her."_

* * *

And that had been that. Bigby was now on his way down to the office, and even though he wasn't thrilled about it, he was also relieved that he could finally tell someone what was going on. He knew Snow wasn't blind. She had been asking him how he was doing for a while, looking at him when she thought he wouldn't notice. He appriciated it, in a small way. No one else but Colin had even noticed anything or had bothered to ask.

Bigby sighed, pushing open the door to the office and bracing himself. He wasn't prepared for Snow to rush at him, however, a look of anger and determination on her face. She took a deep breath in and straighted her posture to look Bigby dead in the eye as she spoke.

"Pack whatever you might need for a long stay, we're leaving the city tonight."


End file.
